The Daughter Of An Assassin
by General Feng Xiang
Summary: Emilly Rage is a simple girl. Simple, not normal. Because unknown to her, her mother is a deadly assassin. Will she become an assassin or worst? rated M because Highschool DXD. Pairing undecided.
1. Prologue

**An idea I got after a glance at Devian Art.**

**It's all thanks to Alex-Kellar that I got this little idea.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The daughter of an assassin: Prologue

*Alarm ringing*

"Seriously…?" growled a blond haired girl with blue eyes "Why do I have to always wake at 7 AM? Oh, right, because I have school… I want to sleep for another 3 hours" having a skin smoother than porcelain and a good form than can make every boy droll at her sigh.

"That won't do" said the voice of a woman, revealing a blond woman with blue eyes wearing a white dress with blue bracelets (**not the true outfit but need to add my little part of originality**) "You have 5 minutes to get ready"

"But mom, I'm so tiered!" complained the girl.

Her mom sighed and said "I know that Emilly, but you have school, and I don't want to be called again because you're late"

Ignoring her mother's words Emilly returned to sleep. Her mother, Millia Rage, got a little angry and took a deep breath before untying her hair as he grew. She caught Emilly by one leg and lifted to the bathroom where she splashed her with some water.

"HA! What the hell mom?!" asked Emilly with some anger.

"We already lost 3 minutes" replied Millia as she let Emilly to fall down "Be ready in two minutes"

"Two minutes?!" asked the girl with shock "But the school is just 30 minutes away!"

"You should always be at least 10 minutes early" said Millia before exiting the bathroom "Now get ready"

"Yes mom" replied Emilly as she got up.

In the kitchen, Millia finished to prepare the breakfast and Emilly's lunch. As she was cleaning the dishes of the night before with her hair. She took a look toward the clock then took a deep breath, Emilly was late by three minutes, it wasn't something good if she grew like that.

"I'm ready ῀" said Emilly while rushing inside the kitchen.

"I told you to be ready within 2 minutes" said Millia before looking at her "It took you 5 minutes to be ready"

"Are you going to scold me every time I try to see which hair cut suits me?" said Emilly, sounding annoyed. But quickly changed from annoyed to afraid as her mother sent her a glare that sent chills to her spine.

"Eat. Then go to school" ordered Millia, still glaring.

"Y-yes mom" replied the girl while sweating.

After the awkward breakfast with her mom, Emilly exited her house and began to walk toward the school. Meanwhile, Millia watched her daughter walking away before turning to walk to the table and opened a book.

"It's rude to stare at a lady, you know that. Right, Venom?" she said before looking at a dark skinned man with long white hair that was hiding his face, with an eye painted in the center.

"How long?" asked Venom with a very serious voice.

"I won't go back" replied Millia after turning a page "I've cut any relation that I had with the guild"

"You know what's going to happen if they knew about her" added Venom, while sitting next to Millia "They will come to get her, train her and turn her into an assassin"

At that moment, a golden blade was formed beneath his throat "Don't even think about doing that" said Millia with venom in her voice (**Pun not intended…! Ok, maybe it was intended**) "I will hunt every last one of you to the very last"

"You can't stand against the entire assassins of the Assassin's Guild, Millia" added Venom while trying to push the blade away from his throat "Beside, we got a good contract with some high power, this is maybe a good chance for you to get some money"

"I don't need that kind of money" replied Millia, showing that she's still disgusted by her former guild "My current situation is enough for me"

"Take your time to think about it" said Venom while getting up "The Fallen Angels are ready to pay us a big number in this one"

"I'm not a child killer, and will never be!" said Millia with rage… *_**Awkward Silence**_* ok, I get it, she said it with anger.

Venom sighed and walked toward the front door "When you are ready, meet me at the entrance of the guild's headquarter"

"If I ever go there, it will be to kill you all" clarified Millia.

"We'll see" said Venom before exiting the house.

* * *

In another house, a red haired boy with golden-brown colored eyes was awoken and ready to go to school. He turned to exit his room, went to the kitchen and prepared his breakfast, after that he took his lunch from the refrigerator and exited his home only to find Emilly standing in front of his house.

"Good morning Shirou" she said while smiling at him.

"Good morning Emi" replied the boy named Shirou "You seem to be earlier than usual"

"You know how things are running for me" said Emilly with a sigh "I bet that one day I'll arrive to before school before even the janitor"

Shirou chuckled and said "Don't blame a mother for looking at the best thing her girl"

"But she do it so much" groaned Emilly "Each time a boy approaches me, she make him flee in fear, and when I try to ask someone for directions, he just get away with fear when he looks at mom…"

"She's just worried about you" said Shirou with a smile "I'm sure that she has her reasons"

"At least I can talk to you" said Emilly with a sigh.

"That's maybe because we know each other from childhood" replied Shirou "By the way, did you get the memo"

"What memo?" asked Emilly with confusion.

"Today the café will be closed" answered Shirou "there will be some reparations, so that means we don't have work"

"Reparation?" asked Emilly with more confusion.

"I don't have the details, but there was an explosion and they had to close it" answered Shirou.

"When did it happened?" she asked, ignoring anything about the incident.

"Yesterday, three hours after our service work" answered Shirou "The manager called last night, he informed me about it"

"Why I wasn't informed about it?" asked Emilly, felling annoyed that she was kept out of it.

"I don't know" answered the red haired boy.

They continued their conversation until they arrived at their school, Kuoh Academy, their school.

"Look! Princess Emilly is coming!" yelled a girl.

"Her hair looks so perfect… I wish I had one like that" said another one.

"I really want to know her secret of being that pretty" said a third one.

"Wow, you're really popular" pointed Shirou with a chuckle "If I keep to come with you to school, some might begin to think that we are together"

"Let them talk" said Emilly while waving her hand "Beside, I still have my job as a member of the Library Committee, I'm sure that everything's fine"

Unknown to them, a red haired beauty was watching them from a window.

"Emilly Rage and Emiya Shirou" she mumbled "Why do you have such strong energy?"

"Is something wrong Rias?" asked a black haired girl.

"It's nothing, Akeno" replied Rias, while turning 'They may proof to be useful, if I ever happen to get a chance to recruit them'

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Should I continue?**

**Leave a review if so.**


	2. We are slayers

**Sorry for the wait guys.**

**Had the shitty exams.**

**Anyways... enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The daughter of an assassin: We are slayers

School ended and both Emilly and Shirou stayed behind due to after school activities. Emilly was helping her friends in the library, and Shirou was, making every boy in Kuoh jealous, the only boy in the archery club. As they ended their activities, both Emilly and Shirou began to walk home.

"You know…" began Emi, feeling uneasy "I feel like someone was watching me"

"I'm sure it's nothing" replied Shirou, but also had that feeling, he simply decided to ignore it.

"By the way, are we going to group tonight?" asked Emilly.

"In my house" answered Shirou "There's a new one sighted in the neighbor"

Emilly looked at him and nodded, tonight she will hunt monsters.

* * *

At the residence of the Rage family, Millia waited in the couch while tiding the cloths. She heard the door, and peeked to see who came.

"I'm home" said Emilly while walking inside.

"Welcome back" replied Millia "How was your day at school?"

"Good" replied Emilly as she went to her room.

Millia was about to call her, when there was a knock in the front door. The former assassin quickly hid a knife in her hair and went to open the door, she was met by a white haired girl with amber eyes.

"Can I help you?" asked Millia while smiling to the girl.

The girl nodded and said "Give this to Emilly-senpai" and she gave her a book before bowing and leaving.

Millia went to Emilly's room and entered just find it empty, she was about to call her in her phone, when she heard the shower. Millia entered and saw the cloths of her daughter, she then sighed with relief.

"Emi, a friend from school came to give you a book" said Millia with her monotone voice.

"I see" replied the girl before exiting the shower "What kind of book?"

"English one" answered Millia "So, you're going out?"

Surprised, Emilly looked at mom with wide eyes and said "How did you…"

Millia sighed and said "I'm your mother, of course I know when you plan to get out"

"Um… its, just for… studies" replied Emilly nervously.

"Just be careful" warned Millia with a concerned look.

The girl smiled and nodded "Don't worry about me, I'm cautious incarnated"

Millia just shook her head and went to continue her work.

* * *

Shirou was in the living room, drinking a cup of tea while in the background…

"How much do we have?" asked Jam Karadoberi, a girl with long brown hair worn in a waist-length loop and secured at the top of her head with a "Pokka" Oolog tea can. She has brown eyes, fair skin, and a very athletic physique. She was wearing a tight-fitting Chinese-styled dress of red silk and black trim. It has no sleeves and falls to about the top of her thighs and is cut high over the hip. Under this she wears a second skirt, which is white with red trim and about the same length as the red dress. On her arms she wears wide "sleeves" made from red silk with black trim. These sleeves are held on by straps at her upper bicep. On her feet Jam wears high-heeled red boots with black trim.

"Not much" replied Bridget, even if his feminine look, he was a boy, he has a feminine figure with female curves and slender arms and legs. He has blond hair and wide emerald green eyes. Bridget appears to sport the attire of a nun. He wears a sleeveless blue dress with white hemlines as well as a Bandeau fastened with a bow. He also wears a blue veil with a metal headband, the patterns of a cross is also visible on the veil. He also wears shoes that compliment the colors of his outfit. He also has what resembles a handcuff, possibly made of metal, hangs around his waist, with latches and a keyhole "We still need 2500000 yens"

Shirou sighed and looked at them before looking at the rest, there was the playboy of the group Johnny Sfondi, a tall, muscled, and tan boy. He sports a black outfit, sparsely adorned with golden beads. The outfit consists of long, well-fitting pants, a large gunslinger-style belt worn diagonally, and a long collared trench coat, left unbuttoned to ensure his chest remains visible. Johnny has long blond hair, which he usually keeps in a pony-tail. He wears a wide-rimmed Cowboy-style hat which bears a skull insignia, and a pair of dark sunglasses complete his outfit.

He then looked at Dizzy, a blue haired girl with a pair of wing with different colors, one was light blue and the other dark green, she was wearing some cloths that would be inappropriate to wear near men, her outfit consists of a tight, provocative suit, with two belts crossed over barely covering her chest area, with her midriff exposed while white, puffy sleeves cover her arms. A notable thing with her is that she possess a reptilian, salamander-like tail.

In a corner, a girl was sitting next to a giant, golden key… with a face… (**I know… that's weird**), the girl didn't had a proper name, but she called herself ABA, she has sunken eyes, grayish skin and vivacious red hair. Her attire is strange, as it mainly consists of blood-drenched bandages that cover her body, with the only clothing item being a gray skirt with a key hanging on the brown belt enveloped around her belly. She wears gray shoes, and a black key sprouts from either side of… her head? (**Dear non GG fans… that's true**)

Next to the window, a one handed girl whose named Baiken was looking outside, she has pink hair worn in a ponytail, a scar over her left eye, a red, black and white kimono with the sleeves tucked in the sides of a black vest, gold and black greaves, sandals.

Sitting in front of the TV, a girl named Elphelt Valentine, she wears a primarily white dress resembling a wedding dress, accented with red belts and pink ribbons with clover symbols. She also had a revealing bust window.

Snoring on the couch was a skeleton named Sans, he wears a light blue hoodie over a white T-shirt, black shorts and a pair of sneakers. He was just… sleeping there.

Sitting in front of a portable computer, a cute girl named Fuuka Yamagishi was tipping something in it, she has short teal-blue hair and dark brownish-gray eyes, she wears a black turtleneck underneath a light green poncho with a yellow flower pattern, a long faded jade-green skirt, black legging, and black slippers.

Sitting in a lotus position, Himari Noihara, a girl with buxom figure. She has long black hair with a blue tint that extends all the way down to her hips, with several bangs hanging over her forehead and side bangs that frame her face, she wears her hair in a long ponytail with a pink bow holding it in place. Something that's supposed to be noted was the white cat ears and tail. She wears a pink Kimono with a yellow obi.

And finally, sitting in front of him, there's Bullet, a young woman with white hair, golden eyes, dark skin, large breasts and a scar across her nose. She wears a black jacket with a white zipper tee shared with her prior mercenary group and torn-up demin short shorts, along with knee high brown boots with black heels, yellow-outlined straps and white metal-toes. A single belt crosses her waist with considerable length that has its tail end point out from her left-to-her right from behind, and she has a gauntlet-like weapon on her arms.

Shirou didn't know what to do, he was simply waiting for Emilly to come, so that, they could begin their assembly. For quite some times, they were just strangers to each others, but after killing monsters that were in the neighbor, they met from time to time until they decided to form a group to deal with those monsters. Jam Karadoberi, the auto proclaimed leader of the group decided that they needed to have a place where to work and discuss important things, she felt a little bad for always choosing Shirou's house.

When a knock was heard, shirou went to open the door, with hopes that it would be Emi, and his prayers were heard as he was greeted by the blonde girl.

"Sorry for being late" she said while scratching the back of her head.

Shirou shook his head and said "Don't worry about it, beside, you arrived just in time"

Emilly entered and greeted the others "Hi guys!"

"Hey there, little kitten" replied Johnny.

"Sup" replied Sans.

"Hmmm" moaned ABA while nodding.

"You have my salutations" replied… the giant golden key?

"It's good to see you in good health, Emi-chan" replied Fuuka.

"Emi! You're here!" greeted Elphelt while hugging the girl.

"Oh! Emi-oneechan, you're here!" said Bridget with looking at the girl.

"Our hard worker is here!" said Jam as she clapped her hand once "I believe that you will double your work so that I can open my restau- I mean, our restaurant!"

"Hey there" greeted Baiken.

Dizzy simply smiled "I see that you're in good health"

Both Himari and Bullet nodded silently as greeting to the new comer.

"So, now that we are all here, let's begin" said Shirou as he took his previous seat "There was some missing peoples lately, young women especially"

"That's just barbaric!" commented Johnny as Baiken smacked him in the head knowing the reason he said it.

"Shut it" she added with the smack.

"Some of them were found lately" continued Shirou before taking a grim face "… dead"

"I heard of it" said the golden key "I do believe that they were found with their belly exploded"

"Indeed you are Paracelsus" replied Shirou "They pointed that the explosion came from their uteruses"

"This is a demon" affirmed Baiken "There's no doubt about it"

"Do we know its location?" asked Himari.

Shirou nodded and said "There's an abandoned gardens in the west of the city, I'm pretty sure that's where the stray is hidden"

"But why a garden?" asked Emilly with confusion.

"Who cares" said Bullet while getting up "I'd say let's go and deal with it"

Shirou turned to Fuuka and told her "can you check if there's any activity there?"

Fuuka nodded and brought her hands together as she was praying "Juno" making a woman like creature with a lower half being that of a giant glass sphere in the form of an eyeball, and the top half a woman like appearance with a red dress, blond hair, a mask that hides its face and a peacock's ornament around her. After a moment, she nodded and said "There's a huge amount of life force there"

"Let's go then!" ordered Jam as she tried to point the direction of the gardens.

When the group arrived at the entrance, they say ten bunnies playing there. Elphelt was about to jump at them, but was stopped by Shirou, who pointed that they might be a trap.

"What should we do?" asked Elphelt.

Emilly smirked and said "Wait and observe" her hair began to grow and she sent it under the earth, before impaling the rodents, revealing them to be hideous creatures that's look like rabbits, but they were without fur and had monstrous faces.

"We'll do like we always do" said Shirou "Fuuka and ABA will stay here. Fuuka, you will handle the information movement between us, and ABA, you will protect her"

"Yes" replied Fuuka before summoning Juno again.

"You can count on me…" said ABA weakly before taking a bag of blood, which Paracelsus drunk, transforming the round head into a demonic one.

"Time to slaughter!" said the new Paracelsus with glee.

The rest of the group entered, and was stunned by the smell, it was the smell of death and decaying corpses, but there was also the smell of something else. It didn't took them long before seeing a schoolgirl crawling in the floor.

"H-H-Help… me" she said weakly before beginning to panting and then she began to breath heavily. She turned on her back and they saw that she had the same stomach as a pregnant woman, but it was like something was trapped in it since there was movement in it.

Bullet sighed and said "I hope that you will forgive me for that" she then aimed at her belly with her gauntlets and fired a blast that left her with a hole instead of a belly.

"Thank… you…" said the girl before passing away.

"Whatever that thing is, you can consider it dead" said Johnny with anger. Even though he's a playboy, he never forced himself on a woman against her will. He despites whoever does that.

As they continued, they stumbled on a scene that disgusted them to the higher point. Women and high school girls were being raped by rodent like creatures; from rats to squirrels, passing by bunnies… that was a real mess.

Shirou took a deep breath and materialized a bow "I'm the bone of my sword… Steel is my body, and fire is my blood…" he then materialized a drill looking sword "My core is twisted in madness" he then aimed at the center of the room "Caladbolg!" the impact created an explosion that killed everyone in there.

"That was the only thing to do" said Emilly while putting a hand on Shirou's shoulder.

"At least they had quick deaths" added Baiken "You need to go over it"

"I know" sighed Shirou "We need to find the rest of the prisoners, if they are still alive"

With that the group continued inside.

Outside, ABA was sitting next to Fuuka and writing something in a yellow note before stopping and putting it inside a pouch. She got up and stared at the entrance of the infested gardens, a mouse like monster rushed out and rushed at Fuuka, only to get cut in half by the supposed key that possess a bladed side in the bottom.

"Weak…" she commented while staring at entrance again where red eyes could be seen.

"Here it comes!" said Paracelsus with joy "Time for the slaughter!"

"Yes dear…" replied ABA while looking at the disgusting creatures that were coming out.

Inside, the group arrived at the center of the place, where a black haired man with a scientific coat was mixing something, in the other side, of the room, a cage where women and girls were being held captives inside the cage.

"Don't you find this fascinating?" asked the man, still with his back to them "Evolution is so interesting, as well as the body of a woman"

"So you are the big boss here, huh?" asked Johnny.

"Yes" answered the man while turning, revealing a deformed face that had features of a rodent "I'm their father, and they obey all my orders.

"Disgusting monster, prepare to face your judgment" growled Himari while drawing her katana out of its sheath.

"A Nekomata? No, you are a Bakeneko" he the chuckled darkly "I will find pleasure in tasting you, especially since you are the only one left"

"You are surrounded, surrender!" ordered Shirou as he placed himself between the monster and Himari.

The mouse-man began to laugh before drinking a potion "I will make you two food for my children" he said while pointing Shirou and Johnny "While the rest is going to be my personal breeding material" he then began to grow to the point where his cloths were being torn out showing a rat like body "Time for my break"

"Heya buddy" said Sans as he appeared in front of him "Say, have you seen where the cheese is hidden?"

"What?" asked the stray with confusion before being pushed to the wall where there was a crate full of cheese, he looked at the skeleton and saw that he had only one glowing pupil "What kind of Youkai are you?"

"Me? I'm just Sans, Sans the comic" replied Sans, with two white pupils.

"You're kidding me, aren't you" growled the scientist turned rat monster.

"Nope, I'm Sans" replied Sans.

"Stop mocking me!" yelled the stray before mutilating his own body, which turned into steel "Now try to harm me! My skin is now harder than steel!"

"Easy" said Johnny before putting his hand on his sword, the monster didn't had time to blink that he saw one of hands flying "Please stop whinnying, you haven't felt half the pain of those women"

Shirou was about to attack as well, but was stopped by Himari "Please Master, don't waste your time with him. You should go with Elphelt and free the rest of the women that are prisoners of that _Thing"_

Shirou noddedand rushed to free the women, who were delighted to see someone who's going to help them. As they went out, a horde of rodent monsters appeared to be rushing at them. Elphelt took her cannon and fired a pink ray, which destroyed everything in his path before filling it with flowers. As they exited the damned place they found Fuuka, still inside Juno, and ABA sitting next to her, and next to them many corpses of monsters.

"You're here…" said ABA while looking at her friends and she then looked at the women who were prisoners of the stray "Some are still alive…"

"ABA, guard them alongside Fuuka" ordered Shirou before looking at Elphet "Help her, we don't know what could happen"

Elphelt nodded as Shirou went inside the stray's lair.

Inside, Sans pushed the rat monster at a wall before that Jam hit the monster in five different places, making the last one creating a shockwave. The rat monster was about to catch Jam, but noticed that he couldn't move the said limb, he took a glance and saw that it was caught Emilly's hair, before he could react, Himari cut of his other hand.

"Shitty brats!" yelled the stray as his skin became normal.

"You're just as weak as you are ugly" commented Baiken.

"Is that so…" said the stray before launching his tail toward the teens, even if they evaded it, he smirked, he then retracted the tail, now with a needle that contains a red liquid "Look! Look and see the result of my researches!" his arms grew back and his body became more imposing "My stupid master didn't saw my potential and always took all my done researches and said he did them! When I created my first loyal soldier, I made sure that he does the only thing that should have been done! Breeding with female's humans to create an army that listens only to me! But the devils destroyed him and helped the female he was mating with! But that was okay, because I completed the job!"

"Why are you so cruel?" asked Dizzy as a red energy was forming around her "Those people did nothing, and you hurt them…"

"Naïve child" replied the stray with a smirk "I calculated and found that a war will break in the future, that's why I wanted to create an army. And with it, I would have advanced within the devil's class. More power, more wealth, more women… I would have all what I desired, but one of the satans decided that my researches were out of the chart and asked my master to destroy everything related to them, so I waited when he was vulnerable and injected him with holy water!"

"You did all this, killed and involved so many innocents, just for something like that…?" asked Dizzy before looking at him with pure rage "Disappear!" her green wing turned into a creature that looks like the grim reaper and fired a fireball that created a huge explosion.

"T-That fire power… don't tell me… y-y-you are the maiden of the groves!" said the stray with fear at first but he then grinned "I must have you! You will help me create the most powerful type of soldier that even a Satan class devil will have difficulties dealing with!"

Emilly looked at Bridget then said "We need to help her"

Bridget nodded then sent a red yoyo toward the stray, who caught it without problems.

"I don't have time to play with brats!" yelled the stray before trying to break the toy, but find it difficult to deal with.

"Let's go Roger!" yelled Bridget, turning the yoyo into a teddy bear riding a bike inside a fire circle. Needless to say, but the stray's hand exploded as the teddy bear made his way toward Bridget.

The stray was going to shred Bridget into pieces, but Baiken was faster and cut off his other arm, leaving him armless, again.

"I'm not done yet…" growled the stray before being impaled by a red spear.

"This was the last time you hurt someone" said Shirou as he walked toward the impaled stray.

"T-This spear… the Gae Bolg?!" asked the stray with fear after realizing that it was late for him.

Shirou materialized a golden sword that made the stray goes into a panic state. His head was rolling out of his body.

"Good job guys" called Fuuka mentally "I've analyzed the hostages, they are alright and healthy"

"Good job Fuuka" complimented Shirou.

* * *

The next day, both Emilly and Shirou went to school and past their day normally. When they were going to their homes, they saw someone on the bridge. Even if they wished, they recognized him thanks to his brown hair.

"The waste of society, Hyoudou Issei himself" said Emilly with an annoyed look.

"Come on now, don't be so harsh" said Shirou with a sweatdrop.

"You, you are the gold princess Emilly Rage!" pointed the boy named Hyoudou Issei.

"If you wish to kill yourself from here just do, no one will stop you" said Emilly, crossing her arms "We can even help you if you wish"

"You'd better find someone for the 'We' because I'm not in it" countered Shirou while looking at his childhood friend.

Issei chuckled then said "I'm here because a girl asked me out"

…

…

There was a silence before that laughter was heard, anyone who passes will see Emilly laughing hysterically while rolling and shirou had his head turned and was snickering.

"Hey! I'm not joking!" protested Issei.

"Right" said Emilly after recovering, still panting "And I date myself when I feel down"

"Come on, we still have our part-time job to do" said Shirou as he walked past Issei.

Emilly followed Shirou with haste, leaving Issei alone glaring at Emilly.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Also, there's a scene from a 2016 anime as well as a sentence from a 2017 game.**

**Try to find them.**


	3. Dating black wings

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Had a lot to deal with.**

**Anyways... enjoy!**

* * *

The daughter of an assassin: Dating black wings

It's been nearly a week since the event with the events with the rat stray in the old gardens. And yet, there's the fact that another one appeared, and Emilly had to fight it alone.

"Damn it" she cursed as she rolled out of the way of an acidic white liquid.

"Don't worry girly" said a male voice "You won't feel a thing"

Emilly began to run until she arrived in an alley without issue.

"Looks like you went right where I wanted you to be" said the thing, it looked like a cow with a muscular body "Now you're all mine"

"Sans!" called Emilly "You can do it now!"

The skeleton appeared between the girl and the monster.

"Heya buddy" he said "How 'bout going away and staying hidden. Because if you don't, you're going to have a bad time"

The cow monster laughed and said "Coming from a pathetic and bony monster, do you really think that I'll do it"

"Oh well, I tried" said Sans with a shrug.

"Don't test me bonehead" threatened the monster.

"Looks like you have a BONE to pick with me" replied Sans with a chuckle.

"Now I have more than one" growled the monster.

"You must have a ton of them" added Sans "A skele-TON"

"Did you really had to do it?" asked Emilly with annoyance.

"Come on, where's your funny BONE?" asked Sans.

Emilly sighed then said "Let's just deal with this one"

"You gotta admit" said Sans "He sure is… BEEFY"

"Sans!" yelled Emilly "Will you stop with those puns and get him!"

"Alright, alright. Just stop yelling" replied Sans "Beside, yelling isn't good for you"

"Stop acting like I'm not here!" roared the cow creature before trying to hit Sans, who disappeared from its vision.

"I thought that you would be A-MOO-ZING" said Sans with a chuckle as he appeared behind him.

"You piece of shit" roared the monster before trying to hit Sans, but was thrown to a wall, where a bunch of bones appeared.

"Last chance pal" said Sans "Get out and don't attack anyone again"

"I'm not done yet!" roared the monster as he was rushing toward the skeleton.

"Welp, that was worth a try" said Sans before helding his right arm in front of him while having a glowing blue eye, the monster was stopped before being lifted off the ground, "Just remember this" said Sans "I gave you a chance" a strangely formed bone head appeared beneath the monster "But you choose to have a bad time" the skeletal head threw a laser that left nothing of the monster "Get dunked on"

"Thanks Sans" said Emilly while approaching the skeleton.

"It's no big deal" replied Sans "Let's take a short cut to your house" with that, they both disappeared.

* * *

The next day, she spent her day normally, and was about to go see Shirou, but she was stopped by a black haired boy.

"Emilly-senpai!" he called, gaining her attention "Can y - can you please go in a date with me?!"

"Eh" She had to take all the information before finally understanding what just happened "Eeeeeeeeeh! G-g-g-g-go on a date?! B-b-b-b-but we don't know each other well! A-a-a-a-and T-t-t-t-there's steps that we should take! And the Byzantine Empire was conquered by Mehmed the second and the Yellow Turbans ordered a bloody steak with fries on top and, and, and…" she then fainted, but was caught by Shirou.

"How did you get her to this state?" asked the red haired boy with a sweatdrop.

"I don't know" replied the other boy "All I did was asking her out in a date"

Shirou couldn't help but laugh nervously before getting her to the school nurse.

* * *

After a while in the infirmary, Shirou was reading a book before looking at the waking Emilly.

"Good morning sleepyhead" said Shirou after closing his book.

"Shirou? What happened?" asked Emilly while sitting.

"You were asked out in a date" replied Shirou with an amused smile.

"D-D-D-Date?!" asked Emilly with panic.

"Don't start panicking now" said Shirou as he got to the door of the infirmary "The nurse won't be happy to see you still sleeping here"

"Ok… ok, I'm calm now" said Emilly after taking a deep breath she got up and walked toward the door, following Shirou… also hoping to evade the nurse.

"You're still afraid of her?" asked Shirou while smirking at Emilly.

"N-N-No, I'm not a kid anymore" shuddered Emilly before getting a bad memory.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"Well, this is new" said a woman with blood red eyes with cross-shaped pupils, blue hair with several large bangs covering her forehead and tied up in a spiky pony tail, along with grayish skin. She wore a bandaged eye-patch over her right eye, she also has a thin, vertical scar running through the left side of her lips, which is typically covered by a white medical mask. Her outfit is a cross between a nurse and a kunoichi: she dons a white, skin tight medical scrub top with pink cross buttons, a matching nursing cap and medical gloves. This is complete with a thin black choker, leg wrappings that end with a pink cross-shaped shuriken near her knees and white flats "I never thought that I would meet someone special like you"_

_"Umm… miss nurse…?" said a nervous seven year old Emilly as she was sitting in front of the nurse._

_"Emilly Rage" mused the nurse while looking at some papers in her hand "Don't worry, it's going to be a normal checkup"_

_"But I'm not sick" complained Emilly before getting a stare from the nurse._

_"My job is to check if you're alright and inject you with something that will make you healthier than before" replied the nurse as she gave her a bright look "And if you're good, I'll give you a treat"_

_"But I don't like stings" said Emilly while trembling a little._

_"Don't worry, it won't hurt…" said the nurse, comforting the girl a little "…a lot"_

_"Eeep"_

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

"You're still afraid, right?" asked Shirou, already knowing the answer.

"I told you that I'm not!" yelled Emilly before frozing at the sight of a specific person.

"Well that's a surprise" mused the nurse as she walked toward Emilly "If you didn't got up, I would had been forced to open your head and see if something is wrong with your brain"

Emilly quickly jumped and hid herself behind Shirou, who could only sweatdrop at the scene in front of him.

"Miss Valentine, could you please stop teasing her like that?" asked Shirou nervously.

"Only if you let me do a special check up on you Shirou" replied the nurse Valentine with a sensual voice.

Shirou laughed nervously and said "I… I think that I'll pass"

"Don't wory, I'll make sure that you'll feel good" added Valentine while putting the boy's head in her chest area "What do you say?"

"M-Miss Valentine, I-I really should go to m-m-my job" replied Shirou with a heavy blush on his face.

The nurse chuckled and said "One day you'll accept" before letting him go.

"Shirou" whispered Emilly "Let's get out of here before being stuck here forever"

"Before you go" said Valentine while giving them some pills "Here's the pills you've asked me"

"T-Thank you Miss Valentine" said Shirou nervously before moving as far as possible from the nurse.

"That was really adorable" mused the nurse before going to the infirmary.

* * *

Outside, the two teens who escaped the grasp of the nurse were walking as Emilly was still showing signs of fear.

"You're really afraid of her" commented Shirou.

"She's a demon!" replied Emilly.

"Anyways, what are you going to do about the boy who asked you out?" asked Shirou.

"Well… I… I didn't gave an answer… maybe…" said Emilly with an unsure tone.

Shirou sighed and said "He said that if you really want to go out, meet him in the city mall Sunday"

"T-T-This Sunday?!" asked Emilly.

"Will you please stop being like that?" asked Shirou with annoyance.

"B-B-But what should I do?!" asked Emilly as she shook Shirou in all the places.

"Why don't you simply go out with him" answered Shirou, making the blond girl to look at him with confusion.

"Just like that?"

"All you need to do is to be yourself" added Shirou with a smile.

"But… what do you think of all of this?" asked Emilly while looking away.

Shirou began to think before saying "Personally, I'm only concerned about you, knowing you, you could do something with your hair and make him go away"

Emilly gave him an annoyed look and said "Do you want me to strangle you?"

"I know that you can be… unable to control yourself when you're in a state of panic" replied Shirou.

"Stop treating me like some sort of unsociable girl!" snapped the blonde girl.

Shirou sighed before saying "Should I remind you of the last one?"

"T-That was just a little mistake" replied Emilly with embarrassment before noticing a girl with black long hair and red eye, and having a suitcase at her feet "Isn't that Akame?"

Shirou looked toward the person before saying "Yup, that's her"

"Akame!" called Emilly, earning the attention of the girl who looked at them, walking toward her.

"It's you" replied the girl named Akame.

"I'm so happy that you're back" said Emilly while giving her a hug "You have no idea on how much I missed you"

Akame only nodded and asked "Is there something new?"

"I don't think so" replied Emilly "Except the monsters we had to hunt down"

"How about you?" asked Shirou "Did you find something about your sister?"

Akame sighed before shaking her head and replying "I found nothing"

"I'm sure that you'll find her one day" said Emilly with a sad tone.

Akame nodded before hearing Shirou.

"Where are you going now?" he asked.

"I don't know" answered Akame "I've searched everywhere, maybe the answer is near me"

"It has been five years now" said Emilly "I think that you should take a little break"

"Maybe you're right" replied Akame "Is everyone still here?"

Shirou nodded as he answered "They are still alive and hadn't changed"

Akame smiled a bit before saying "That's good to know"

"Akame" called Emilly "Do you have a place to stay in?"

Akame shook her head before answering "I will try to find a place tomorrow"

"You're sure that you'll be okay?" asked Emilly with a worried tone.

Akame nodded before answering "I already have an idea, but I'll need a job"

"Leave that to us!" said Emilly with enthusiasm "I'll talk with the manager and he'll hire you!"

"Thanks" said Akame before taking her suitcase "I need to go now"

"See you later!" said Emilly with a happy and cheered tone.

"Now what about you?" asked Shirou "Are you going to the date the day after tomorrow or no?"

"Huh?"

"Today is Friday" added Shirou "I think that you have an assembly with the members of the Library Committee tomorrow, which leave you a short time to think about it"

"Don't remind me…" cried Emilly as she looked at the red haired boy "Wait, do you also have something to do with the archery club tomorrow?"

"They want to talk about the club's finance" answered Shirou "Some members were thinking of doing a trip to Kyoto, they want to see the Honnō-ji temple"

"You're going to have a trip with your club?" asked Emilly "I'm really jealous"

"It isn't confirmed" replied Shirou.

"Why not wait until the School trip?" asked Emilly "Isn't that a more economical way to solve it?"

Shirou pondered the question before answering "You're right, if we do wait until the school trip, we can save up money to get some new things for the club"

"Now back to my problem" sighed Emilly.

"Why don't you talk with your mom?" suggested Shirou.

"Are you crazy?" replied the blonde girl "She'll hunt him"

"Don't dramatize things" said Shirou "Just talk calmly with her, and you'll get your answer"

Emilly only sighed at this.

* * *

As the two days passed, Emilly hid the date from her mother as she knew how things will be if her mother ever know about the date. All she had to do was wearing normal cloths before leaving the house, and waited until she was far enough before changing her hair style before going to the city mall.

"I'm so nervous…" mumbled Emilly as she sighed "Why didn't he tried to stop me…"

"Excuse me young lady" said a muscular blond man wearing formal cloths "Can you direct me to this address?"

"Sure" replied Emilly as she looked at the address, but widen her eyes at it; it was her home "Continue until the second street then turn to your left" 'Maybe I should ask mom later'

"Thank you" said the man before passing the girl but, unknown to her, he turned and looked at her briefly before continuing his way.

Emilly walked toward the mall before seeing something that would appear to be a nightmare for her, it was literally impossible for it to happen. Issei Hyoudou was with a girl, and a cute one at that… she's maybe dreaming, tomorrow will be another normal day with him without a girl. She sighed before continuing her way. After a while she arrived a little before the boy in question.

"Was I too early?" she wondered "Or maybe I was late?" her mind began to go in some weird hypothesizes before being snapped to reality.

"Emilly-Senpai!" called the boy, bringing her back to reality "Sorry if I'm late"

"It's okay" replied Emilly before noticing something "Sorry but… I don't remember your name…"

The boy looked irritated for a little but smiled before answering "My name is Amano Date" he then mumbled something that Emilly couldn't understand before saying "How about going to the arcades?"

"Sure thing" replied Emilly before hugging his arm.

And they both went to enjoy their date.

* * *

As the day past, the young couple was happy and decided to have a walk in the park.

"That was the best day I ever had" said Emilly with a bright smile.

"Happy that you enjoyed it" replied Amano smiling back.

"I really loved this day" said Emilly "What should we do now?"

"I was thinking of giving you a surprise" replied the boy "The best thing that anyone can offer you"

Emilly gasped before asking "A video game?" he shook his head "A leather bag?" he shook his head again "Then what?"

"Death" replied the boy, still smiling "A painless death" then, a pair of black wings appeared on his back.

"Wha-What is happening?" asked Emilly with shock.

"Don't worry human, it won't hurt" said Amano before creating a spear and threw it at the blond girl, who used her hair as shield.

"Why are you doing this?!" She asked yelling.

"Because of that" replied the winged boy "You are unworthy of that weapon, only the creatures of light can claim it" he then created another spear "Now stand still, I will make it quick"

Evading the spear, Emilly began to run away, and at the same time, shetook her phone and called Shirou "I need help!"

"What?" replied Shirou with confusion.

"Something that looks like an angel is chasing me!" yelled Emilly back.

"Where are you?!" asked Shirou with worry.

"At the park-" replied Emilly before feeling a pain in her stomach, then she saw blood in her hands.

"Emilly! EMILLY!" yelled Shirou before hanging up.

"Don't hold it against me, Emilly Rage, but against God, he's the one who gave it to you" said Amano as he approached her "What a shame that I had to kill you, even for a low life form, you're quite attractive" he then stopped when he felt a pain in his chest.

"Eye for an eye" said Emilly weakly as her hair had pierced the boy's chest and impaled his heart.

As both of them were dying a familiar white haired girl arrived by a teleportation circle, and not soon after, Rias appeared next her via a teleportation circle.

"Looks like my lucky day" she mused "getting two new members in one day"

"Buchou" called the girl "The Fallen is already dead"

"Incredible indeed" replied Rias before taking a red rook piece "Somehow, I feel like you(re going to be in good hands with me"

The white haired girl snapped and tackled Rias, saving her from a blade falling at her "Watch out!"

"Thanks Koneko" replied Rias before freezing at the sight of the attacker.

"Of course it was you, Devil scum" said the attacker, revealing to be Himari "Don't think that I'll let you turn her into one of your kin. Especially you, traitor"

"Move aside murderer" said Rias "Or maybe you're with the fallen"

Himari scoffed before saying "We already have someone to take care of things like that"

At that moment, a door appeared out of thin air and opened, letting a tall man with a paper bag on his head and carrying a doctor's black bag.

"Sorry for being late" he said in a hurry before opening his black bag and taking a syringe and injected the content in Emilly's arm "That will stabilize her for a little, take her to your master's house"

"Yes, Faust Hakase" replied Himari before taking Emilly with her.

"Good" said the strange doctor named Faust before looking at Rias and Koneko "Now, how about explaining why you didn't try to help her when she needed help?"

"Sir I-"

"You wanted to recruit her, to say that you arrived late" interrupted Faust "But she would have known the truth in the end. You're lucky that I need to take care of her wound, and for who you are, Rias Gremory, don't try to meddle with her or her little group" with that, he took an umbrella from his bag, opened it and flew away.

"Buchou…" mumbled Koneko with fear and sadness present in her voice.

"Don't worry Koneko" said Rias while patting the girl's head "He won't stop me from getting someone strong" she then took a deep breath "Let's take Issei to his house"

"I'm not going to that pervert's house" said Koneko before teleporting away.

"What an evening" sighed Rias.

* * *

In Shirou's house, every one of the group was there, standing in a circle around a bed where Emilly was sleeping.

"The kid's gonna be okay doc?" asked Baiken with a little worry in her voice.

"She does possess a strong spirit, you can be assured that she won't give up like that" assured Faust.

"I'll call Millia and say that she fell asleep here" replied Baiken "I'll go get her uniform and school bag later"

"I'll go now" said Faust, as he walked toward the door with Baiken "If something happens, call me"

Baiken nodded before taking her phone.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Leave your thought in the review sections.**

_**No negativism please!**_


End file.
